Jar of Hearts
by twilightmomma
Summary: 5 years ago the Cullens left, but why are they back? Who is the nomad that is lurking around Forks and La Push? What secrets are the pack hiding? Will drama unfold?
1. Chapter 1

Jar of Hearts- Bella & Embry

_When you left I had to learn to live, but I was only half alive. Now you're back, looking for me, they say you want me back. When you left you broke me, destroyed me. I was an empty shell, only half the person I used to be. Well guess what, I've grown too strong to come running back like you expect me to do._

_I found someone Edward, he makes me happy. He loves me and I love him, I'm his imprint. I've been thrown into this spiral of mythical creatures. Werewolves and vampires, who knew they exist?_

_My wolf says I should just ignore you, pretend like you're not here, but how can I? But this doesn't mean that you're getting me back, because you're not. Didn't Alice see this outcome?_

_You told me that you don't believe that vampires have souls-but they do, they are just made of ice. Cold, hard ice._

_Embry- he fixed me. Made me whole again, but it took so long. He put the light back in my eyes. He keeps his promises. Loves me unconditionally._

_You left me scarred. Who do you think you are?_

_Please, leave and don't come back._

_Bella_

I never thought I'd even be writing this note. It had been five years since Edward had left. It took months for me to even feel again. Then one day, on a casual visit to the beach I met Embry and he imprinted on me. He picked up the shattered pieces of my heart and sewed them together, but we both knew it'd be scarred forever.

Folding the letter, I sealed it in an envelope and wrote Edwards name and the Cullen's address on it, hoping he'd get it. If he didn't I'm sure Alice seen it and told him what it said. I also hoped he'd respect my wishes and leave me alone.

It was raining out, nothing new for La Push, so I hide the note in my purse with intents of mailing it out tomorrow while I went grocery shopping. I was going to do it from Forks so that there was less of a chance that Embry would find out. "Don't contact him Bella. Let me deal with it, okay?" he'd said. I promised I wouldn't contact him...but I had to. I had to give myself closure.

I'd just started dinner when I heard the front door open and two warm arms wrap around my waist from behind "mmm, whatcha cookin' good lookin'?" he asked. "Stop being so corny Embry. But if you must know I'm making chicken fajitas and garden salad". I knew it was his favorite. "You spoil me, you know that? Where's Cammie?" he asked, curious. Camilla (or Cammie as she is so often called) is our two year old daughter. She looks just like him, expect her eye color is my chocolate brown. "She is with Sue, Seth and Leah for the night" I told him and he growled. "Knock it off Embry. You know very well he couldn't control it, just like the rest of the guys" I chided him. Seth had imprinted on Cammie the day she was born and naturally Embry had freaked out. A low rumble rocked his chest "and you know that I don't like it Bella. She has her whole life ahead of her, like you did. Now she is tied to this reservation forever, never moving forward. Just like you."

He always blamed himself for me never leaving and going to school some place out of state. After I graduated I made the decision to go to the college in Port Angeles and now I taught English at Forks High. I'd originally wanted to teach at La Push high but I couldn't due to my lack of Quileute status. This was the biggest barrier that Embry and I had hit, my obvious 'pale face' and my previous 'leech loving' qualities, mind you, only those who knew of the pack knew about Edward and his family. Finally, most of the pack and reservation had gotten over it once Embry and I had married, but some still gave us that 'look'.

I sighed and went back to dinner. "Hey, what's wrong?" he asked, his voice laced with concern. "It's nothing Embry. Just forget it, okay?" I kept my mind at my task or we'd be eating burnt chicken, he sighed but dropped the subject, grabbing the local paper. "Have you tried calling your mother lately?" he suddenly asked and I winced. Renee was a sore subject for me, she had freaked out when I told her that I was getting married at the age of twenty and that Embry was only eighteen. "It will never last, you know that, right? He's young and doesn't know what he wants in life and neither do you" she had lectured me, but I ignored her, telling her that we would last because we loved each other. She refused to come to the wedding and refused to even meet Embry. Shortly after when I became pregnant with Cammie it set an even bigger drift in our relationship, she wanted nothing to do with Cammie either. "You know that's a lost cause Embry" I muttered, knowing he'd hear me loud and clear. "You shouldn't give up Bella. She's still your mom and Cammies grandma" he said softly. I rolled my eyes to myself, "it's been over two years since we spoke. If she had something to say than she would call. She doesn't even care enough to respond to the emails I send her with pictures of Cammie. But dinner is ready, let's eat".

Dinner was a quiet affair for the most part, "I was talking to Charlie earlier. He invited us over for dinner in a few weeks, he wants you to meet his new girlfriend. He said to call him tomorrow" he told me. I smiled, even if Charlie didn't agree with my decision to get married young and live on the rez he still supported me and he adored Cammie, "yeah, I'll call him after dishes are done". After he was done he came over and lightly kissed my lips "I have patrol for a few hours, okay? We picked up a new scent, not the Cullen's, so we need to keep tabs on it". "Yeah, okay. Be safe" I tried to hide the disappointment in my voice, but he heard it anyways, he always did. "I'll be home before nine, I promise." He kissed my lips again and went out the door, ran into the tree line and phased. His giant gray wolf watched me for a minute, giving me a sad look and then jogged off into the forest.

I busied myself with clearing the table, loading the dishwasher and cleaning up the kitchen. When I was finished I decided to quickly call Charlie to let him know that we'd be there for dinner and to ask if I should bring anything. "Well," he'd laughed "I've been craving one of your amazing chocolate strawberry cheesecakes." After I hung up I decided to go have a warm bath and read a book. By the time I got out it was close to ten and Embry still wasn't home, I sighed and decided to go to bed.

It was close to midnight when I heard someone pounding on the door, I looked over and Embry still wasn't home. I grabbed my house coat and grumbled as I made my way downstairs. "Come on Bella, open up" I heard Jakes voice behind the door. I grumbled and opened the door "what the hell are you doing here at midnight Jacob? Where's Embry?" His face was hard, it reminded me of when Sam was alpha and something had happened. The color drained from my face and I started to feel dizzy "what happened Jake?" I squeaked out. "We need to get to my house, the leech has crossed the border. He's evasive, that's for sure. Keeps slipping from our grasp. He keeps heading towards here, but we keep distracting him. We need to get all the imprints and kids to my house, where we can keep everyone safe".

Five minutes later we were at Jakes and Embry ran up to me and scooped me in his arms, "good you're here" he murmured. "Where's Cammie?" I asked, scared for my baby. "She is upstairs sleeping with the other kids. Don't worry, Quil and Seth are up there. They will keep them safe" I nodded, glad they were safe. "Brady and Collin, you stay here with Seth and Quil. Keep the girls safe, understand. Sam, Paul, Jared, Embry and I will see if we can track down the leech." They nodded and ran out the door, to keep us safe from whatever was out there.


	2. Chapter 2

When I opened my eyes the next morning I was in my own bed and Embry was kissing down my stomach. "Mmmm" I moaned, I loved it when he woke me up like this, "good morning baby" I mumbled. "Good morning is right" he said, right before removed my shorts and licked me from bottom up. "Where's Cammie?" I managed to ask. "Seth took her to Sam and Emily's to play with SJ. We're supposed to be there in about one hour for breakfast, but I'd rather have you" he said as he attacked my clit with his tongue.

Sex with Embry never got boring, he knew how to please me in ways that I never thought possible. He pushed two fingers in me, curving them so they hit my sensitive spot and I loudly moaned. "So close Embry, don't stop" I managed to get out. He hummed, the sensation vibrating through me and sucked my clit into his mouth and lightly bit down. That did it, I came, writhing at his touch and screaming his name. He licked me clean and climbed back up my body, kissing every part he could reach along the way. He reached my lips and kissed them tenderly, pushing his way into me. We both moaned as our bodies connected making us one. We made sure we took our time cherishing each other bodies, it wasn't often we got to be completely alone. Sweat was dripping from our bodies and the only sounds were the moans of pleasure coming from us and the sound of our skin slapping together. "So close Bella" Embry managed to grunt out and he reached down for my clit, rubbing it with his thumb. I felt the coil in my stomach release just as I felt his release deep within me.

We lay there breathing heavy, our hearts racing. "I love you Bella" he lightly said, kissing me softly on the lips. "I love you too, now let's shower and get to Sam's before they wonder where we are". "Hmmm, don't wanna. Would rather stay here with you all day" he murmured. "Tempting, but we have to get to Cammie" I kissed him and got up and walked to the bathroom, "you comin' Mr. Call?" I asked, adding a seductive sway to my hips.

Our shower ended up taking longer because it resulted in more love making, but we finally managed to get out, dressed and to Sam's house. "Hey leech lover" Paul yelled as we walked in. Embry growled and Rachel slapped him upside the head. "Ow, what was that for?" Paul asked, "for being an idiot" Rachel told him. He muttered something too low for human ears, but it made Embry growl again.

"Momma! Daddy!" Cammie yelled as she toddled her way over to us. I bent down and scooped her up "hey baby. Where's Seth?" I looked around; normally he was following behind her. "Sethy all pwetty. Me and SJ make him pwincess. Come see momma" she pulled my hand and I followed her into the toy room. Sure enough, there was Seth, dressed like a princess. He had a tiara on his head, complete with fake ear rings, a necklace, bracelet and feather boa. I cracked up laughing at the sight of him, "it suits you Seth", I said in between giggles. His cheeks flamed up dark red and I grabbed out my cellphone and snapped a picture. He was like play dough in my daughter's capable little hands. He would jump off a bridge if it made her happy.

I walked back to the kitchen and grabbed a coffee mug, filling it with coffee, cream and sugar. Sitting beside Emily I grabbed my phone out and showed her the picture. She cracked up in laughter, which caused everyone else to come look. Everyone laughed but Quil, "I bet you'd all do it if your imprints asked. And don't lie either" and everyone shut up because they knew it was true, they would do basically anything we asked them to do, even if it included dressing up like a princess.

"Breakfast is ready" Emily yelled fifteen minutes later. It was like a stampede of ten hungry wolves as they all raced their way to the kitchen, pushing each other out of the way. I shook my head and went and grabbed two plates, one for a Cammie and one for myself. I took what we'd eat and went and sat down next to Embry, Cammie was sitting next to Seth, like usual. "This is awesome Em" Paul said with his mouth full of food, which earned another smack from Rachel, "don't talk with your mouth full of food. You're teaching Cammie and SJ bad manners" she scolded him like he was a child. "Well it is" he muttered and rolled his eyes. He was telling the truth though. Emily made the most delicious breakfasts, even better than mine.

Everyone was almost finished eating when Emily spoke up "I'd like to make an announcement". Everyone stopped and waited, you could hear a pin drop. "I'm pregnant!" she squealed out. Immediately the table erupted in talk, some were congratulating Sam, others Emily. I noticed Leah get up and discreetly slip out the back door. "I'll be right back" I whispered to Embry, hoping only he'd hear. He nodded and I got up and followed her, I found her on the back porch, looking out into the forest. "Leah," I said softly, knowing she'd likely heard me before I even spoke. "Oh, hi Bella. I thought it was someone else" I could hear the tears in her voice. I went and stood beside her she was silent for a few minutes and then she spoke. "She is living my dream. The way I was supposed to be living my life. Married to Sam, having gorgeous babies. I loved him Bella, I still do. What's wrong with me? Why can't I let him go? It's been six years and I still can't get over it" she cried. I instantly felt guilty, if it hadn't been for the Cullen's than this would have never happened "I'm sorry" I quietly said. She looked at me, her eyes full of tears "for what?" she asked. "For making the Cullen's stick around" I told her. She snorted "don't be ridiculous Bella, they came here before you even did. Years before actually. I'll admit, I didn't like you at first. I wondered why you wanted to hang out with a bunch of bloodsucking parasites, but in a way I understand." Her confession had me stunned, how could she understand? "You can't help who you love Bella. Vampire, werewolf, human...if doesn't matter. You love who you love. Do you still love him Bella?" she asked me. "No" I said, not missing a heartbeat, "I did, for the first couple of months. Even after Embry imprinted on me. I'm sure you've seen it in his mind. It took me a long time to get over Edward. But no, I don't love him anymore Leah" it was the truth, Embry and Cammie were my world now, I couldn't imagine living my life any other way.

She was silent for a few more minutes, "you know, I constantly wonder what is wrong with me" there were tears coming down her face again. "There is nothing wrong with you Leah" I insisted. "Yes there is Bella" she was angry now, "I'm the only female werewolf in Quileute history. Until me only men phased. I can't even imprint" she laughed bitterly. I lightly touched her hand, "you don't know that Leah. You've never been out of the direct region. There is someone out there for you. Besides, you don't need imprinting to tell you who you love". "Says the girl who is happily imprinted on" she muttered, I don't think I was supposed to hear though. I sighed "I think Embry and I would have found each other without imprinting Leah. Have you ever thought that maybe, just maybe, that imprinting was to just give the couple a boost? What if you haven't imprinted because you already met who is meant to be yours? What if you don't need imprinting to tell you that you belong together?" I was grasping at straws, but she suddenly smile. "Do you really believe that Bella?" she asked, hope filled in her voice. "I really do Leah" I smiled back. "Well, I can't let him go regardless. You have no idea what it's like when we're phased together. To see the pain and regret he has. To know that he still loves me but that it doesn't matter, that it's dull in comparison to Emily" her voice was hard, loathing. I was thoughtful for a minute, "Leah, have you ever thought about stopping?" Her eyes were curious "what?". "You know, phasing. Embry told me that when a wolf gets good control of their anger than they can stop phasing." I truly believed she could stop if she wanted to. "Well, it's not that easy" she huffed, "and besides. The Cullen's are back, along with the stray human bloodsucker. The tribe is at risk and the pack needs me." "I bet if you talked to Jake he wouldn't object. I'm sure that nine guys can handles the Cullen's and one nomad" I urged her. She gave me a sad smile, "I'm gunna go for a run. Clear my head. Thanks for talking to me Bella". Before I could respond she bolted off into the forest and phased, shredding her clothes in the process.

I stood outside for a bit longer, letting the cool wind whip against my face. The back door opened and closed and Sam came to stand beside me, his face hard. "What Leah told you...it stays between the pack, you and her. It never gets back to Emily" he demanded. I snorted unattractively "don't worry Sam, your dirty little secret is safe with me. However, I don't understand how you can continue to hurt her. You're making it impossible for her to let go. Is that what you want? For her to hurt forever?" His face twisted in pain, obviously I'd said what everyone else was too scared to say, "Of course I don't want that. I want her to be happy again, fall in love, have babies, and get married. It's just...hard". "It's not hard Sam, you are just making it harder than it should be. Not just for you, but for her" I muttered as I turned to walk into the door. "I bet you'd understand if Embry and you were in this position" I heard him say. I froze dead in my tracks and turned to him, my cheeks red with anger "no, because Embry would want me to move on and be happy. He wouldn't be a selfish ass who held on to the past to torture me" I spat at him and stomped off into the house.

"Let's go Embry. I'm suddenly not comfortable being here" the anger still evident in my voice. The table was silent, likely in shock at my sudden outburst of anger. "Oh dear" Emily exclaimed "what happened?" I sighed, I wanted to tell her everything but I wouldn't be the one to get on Sam's bad side, I didn't want him and Embry fighting, not today at least. "Nothing Em. I just want to go home. Breakfast was great, thanks. And congrats on the pregnancy, I hope it's an easy one. Come on Cammie, time to go home". "But I wanna tay wif Sethy and SJ" she begged. I rubbed my temples, a head ache starting to form "now Cammie, momma means it. It's time to go home. Seth can come if he wants and maybe you can come back in a few days and play with SJ or he can come to our house". I picked her up, ignoring her protests and took her to the car, buckling her into her car seat as everyone watched from inside, too stunned to even speak, "let's go Embry" I yelled.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

I avoided Sam and Emily's house for the next few weeks; he made me so sick to my stomach. Embry decided to be smart and not mention anything to me about what Sam had said to me or the fit I threw. I didn't understand why Sam couldn't just let Leah go, why he continued to let her hurt.

"Momma, I go tee SJ?" Cammie asked, she had been asking every day for over a week now. "Not today baby", I felt bad saying no but I just couldn't stand to see Sam right now. Her big brown eyes filled with tears and she started to cry. Seth, who was sitting beside her, gave me a pleading look, hating to see her cry. "Don't give me that look Seth Clearwater. I am still her mother and have the final say" I scolded him, he knew better than to give me those looks. "Aw come on Bella. I'll take her, you don't even have to see him" he begged. I sighed, knowing I'd lose this fight, "fine. Just have her home by lunch". Her eyes lit up and she ran over to me, hugging my knees. "Yay" she squealed in delight, "I go wif Sethy". I laughed at her excitement, "yes, you can go with Seth. Have fun baby" I told her as I kissed the top of her head, "I love you. Be good for Emily and Seth". "Wuv you too momma" she yelled as she ran off the porch with Seth.

I was in the middle of doing breakfast dishes when the phone rang, I looked at the call ID but it just said blocked number. "Hello?" I answered the voice on the other end of the line made my voice run cold. "Hi Bella" said Alice's chipper voice. "What do you want Alice? How did you even get my number?" I ground out, not wanting to deal with any vampires. "Oh, it wasn't that hard to get your number. I mean, you did disappear from my visions as soon as your wolf imprinted on you, but it was easy to find out what your last name was when we met with the wolves last night. I called information and got your number" she explained, still cheerful. "Well, what do you want?" I demanded from her, getting frustrated, this had better not be a pleasure call. "Can we meet Bella? Just you and I? I miss you" she begged. "Alice, no. I don't think that's a good idea right now". She sniffed "why? Doesn't your wolf trust us?" I rolled my eyes, of course she'd think it was Embrys fault, "no Alice, it's because you left without so much as a goodbye. You left me to practically die. In fact, if it hadn't been for Embry I probably would be dead right now" I yelled. "Bella, please. This is very important. I can't tell you over the phone though. If it will make you feel better than you can bring Embry with you" she pleaded, now I was curious, what was so important that she couldn't tell me over the phone? "When and where Alice?" I asked. "In fifteen minutes at the diner in Forks. I would go there but you know...treaty and all" she laughed. "Okay, I'll see you then. Bye Alice" "Bye Bella. And thanks" she replied as the line went dead.

Fifteen minutes later I was pulling into the diner and of course she was already there waiting for me. When she seen me she skipped over "hi Bella!" she said as she hugged me. I winced, not used to the cold arms anymore and the fact that I didn't even want to be with her. She frowned, but quickly gained her composure back to her smiling self. We walked into the diner and sat at a booth where no one was near us. A waitress brought us menus, "can I get you anything to drink?" she asked. "I'll have a Coke please" I told her, she nodded her head and looked at Alice. "I'll have the same as her, thanks" she told her.

When we got our drinks and I had placed my order and I double checked to make sure we were safe I looked at her, "okay, what was so important we had to meet in public" I whispered harshly. "Have the wolves came across any new scents lately? I mean, other than ours?" she asked me. "Yes, but what does this have to do with anything? Nomads come and go around here. Sometimes they leave before the pack can take them down or sometimes the catch him or her. Why? What does this nomad have to do with anything?" I questioned more to myself than to her. "Let me start from the beginning, okay? Please, don't interrupt me" she said and I nodded my head to let her know I wouldn't interrupt. "It started back when we left five years ago. I had seen Victoria return and things didn't end so well so Edward took advantage of what had happened at your party as an excuse to leave. It was the only way to save you." I snorted and she gave me a warning look but continued. "We lead her out of Forks, laying a false trail with items with your scent, like we had with James, but finally she caught on. She disappeared from the area we were in, used the water as a cover up, we lost her scent. Her decisions kept jumping, first she was in Brazil, and then in England, Paris, Africa, you catch my drift? She kept moving. Then I seen her go to the Volturi, she told them that you knew about vampires. The Volturi don't take this lightly, they thanked her for the information but killed her off anyways, they like to do that so that word doesn't get out of humans knowing, it makes others nervous. Anyways, that's who the vampire is here for...the Volturi. They want you changed or destroyed" she finished.

I sat there, staring at her like an idiot, "but it's been five years Alice" I finally managed to gasp out. "Time is nothing to the Volturi. It could have been twenty years from now, but regardless, that is how it must end in their eyes" she explained. "I haven't told anyone in all the years I've known. In fact, I'm more inclined to keep the secret now more than ever. I have the packs secrets to protect too, remember?" I don't know why I was trying to reason with her, but I was. "They don't care Bella. They still consider you a threat to the vampire society. Our family is also at risk for telling you. It's a good thing that Carlisle is good friends with Aro or we'd have been destroyed years ago" she paused for a moment, "but that still doesn't make us guilty". "Well, what do you suggest Alice? How can we fix this?" I asked, wanting to protect Embry, Cammie and the rest of the pack. She was silent for a bit and then it clicked in, "NO!" I said a little too loudly and people turned our way to stare, I shot them a rude look and they all turned away. "I passed that stage of my life almost five years ago Alice. I have a family now. A husband...a daughter" I hissed angrily. She stared at me, wide eyed, "a daughter?" a small smile was playing at her lips. "Yes, her name is Camilla. She is two and is the light of my life. She needs me. Embry needs me."

We sat in silence for a bit and finally our bills arrived. Alice, being Alice, insisted that she pay for it all. She walked me out to my car and gave me another hug, which I returned awkwardly. "Bella?" she asked as I was about to get into the car. "Yeah?" She smiled impishly, "well, do you think I could maybe meet Camilla?" I was shocked, why did she want to meet her? "I don't know Alice. I don't think Embry or Seth would like that too much. In fact, Embry will probably be mad enough at me meeting you today" I had never thought of Embrys reaction before now, shit. She gave me a sad smile, "oh. Well, if you change your mind than you know how to get ahold of me. Bye Bella". I got in my car, waved by and drove off.

When I got back to La Push I went straight home. I was hoping that I could get a quick shower in and wash my clothes before Embry got home but his car was already in the drive way. "Damnit" I muttered to myself. I walked into the house and he was sitting at the table, his nostrils flaring. I was silent as I made my way in, getting busy making lunch for us. "Charlie called me" he finally said, breaking the silence. "Oh. What did he have to say?" I tried to play innocent, but I failed...badly. "You know exactly what he said Bella and who he saw you with. Plus, your clothes reek of them" he said angrily, "I told you not to contact them. I told you that we'd handle it." I turned to face him; his face was contorted with anger, something I very rarely saw. "Yeah, well, I'm safe for now Embry. Besides, it's not the Cullen's you have to worry about. It's the nomad that's been lurking around here" I shot back, angry that Charlie had called him to rat me out.

He froze, looking at me with concern in his eyes, "what do you mean?" he asked, confused. "You know that nomad you've been chasing? That you couldn't figure out what he wanted?" he nodded his head and I continued, "well, that's why Alice asked me to meet her. He wants me."

He started growling, his body vibrating so hard that he was blurring. "Don't you dare phase in my kitchen Embry Call. Go outside, please" I pleaded him. It took him a few moments but he finally moved out the door and into the back yard. It was a good thing that all of the pack members had houses in secluded areas or the secret likely would've been revealed ages ago. I followed him outside and stood a safe distance from him, "go ahead. Phase. I'm safe, see?" I reasoned with him. He nodded and a few seconds later his wolf stood in his place. I walked over to him and threaded my fingers through his fur, he made a content sound in the back of his throat. "She helped us Embry. Jake should make a meeting with them to talk. She can tell you what she told me. You need to work with them Embry, please". She shook his giant head no and growled menacingly. "Okay, I'm going to call Jake. He'll listen to me," I walked into the house.

I took a calming breath and dialed Jakes number, he answered after the first few rings, "hello?" "Hey Jake. We have a situation, can you come over her right away?" "Yeah, I'm on my way" The line went dead. I went back outside, "Jake is on his way. We'll get this sorted out, I promise" I told the giant gray wolf standing in my yard, my Embry.

Five minutes later Jake showed up with Leah in tow. "Hey Jake. Hey Leah. Jake, you need to phase, let Embry explain what is going on to you, okay?" he nodded and ran to the woods to phase, coming back out a giant russet colored wolf. "Leah, do you want anything to drink?" I asked her, hoping we could talk. "Yeah, I'd love a tea. Thanks Bella" she said and we walked into the house.

I put the water on to boil and made some sandwiches, Leah grabbed a few for herself and started eating. When we were done eating and the tea was ready I brought up the situation from a few weeks ago. "So, how have you been Leah? I asked, trying to be discreet, it didn't work. She smiled slightly, "getting better actually. Jake made it so I no longer have to be on patrol with Sam, so the only time I have to hear his mind is when we are chasing after a leech. I also started some yoga classes to help me stop phasing. Jake agrees that it's time for me to move on to a different part of my life. He's been really great Bella". "So, you and Jake seem to be getting cozy, huh?" I asked, a teasing tone in my voice. "It's not like that Bella. He understands, which is shocking. In the beginning it was like he hated me, but now…now we get along great," she explained, smiling some more. I was about to say something else when Jake came bursting through the door, "I thought I smelt food" he said as he grabbed the last two sandwiches and shoved half of it in his mouth. "Geeze Jake, can't you use some manners?" Leah scolded him. "Come on Leah, you know what it's like. You're a wolf too" as if that made it any better. Leah rolled her eyes and Jake continued talking, "anyways. I called the doctor vamp and set up a meeting for tonight at nine. Leah, you can stay here with Bella and Cammie, okay? " Leah looked confused, "huh? What's going on?" We explained the situation to her the best that we could and when we were done she looked pissed, almost as pissed as Embry. However, she took a few breaths and she visibly calmed down. "Okay, so let's kill the fucker" she said. We all laughed, that was Leah for you.

**A/N- What would you like to see happen in the story? Should Edward be sided with the wolves and the Cullens or the Volturi? Should I kill a few vampires off? If so, which ones? Leave me a review with what you, as my valued reader would like to read!**


End file.
